Solid-state flash memory continues to be rapidly inserted in to large memory storage systems. Unfortunately, solid-state flash memory conventionally has a finite number of program-erase cycles, such as for NAND or NOR flash memory cells for example, before exhibiting wear. This wear may reduce reliability of a solid-state drive. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide a solid-state drive adaptable to such wear.